Shinatobe
|image=Shinatobe.png |kanji=級長戸辺命 |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Of Long Breath |viz manga=Spirit Guardian |other names=Great Spirit of Protection |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Zephyr Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kosuke Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga |parent jutsu=Shinatsuhikō, |related jutsu=Susanoo, }} Shinatobe (級長戸辺命, Of Long Breath), also identified by the title Great Spirit of Protection (保護の部族主神, Hogo no Buzoku Shushin), is the name of a technique available exclusively to certain wielders of the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is a ninjutsu which taps into the unique Zephyr Release in order to form a massive, humanoid construct about the user's form. At present, only a single member of the has demonstrated the ability to utilize this ninjutsu: Kosuke Uchiha. Overview To begin, Shinatobi is manifested through the supreme shape transformation capabilities supplied by the Zephyr Release. Through this, the user is able to manipulate the overall form of the blades created through Shinatsuhiko. The ultimate result is the conjuration of a construct composed entirely of Zephyr-themed chakra. Shinatobe has demonstrated many similarities with its brethren technique, when the two are compared. To begin, both ninjutsu are formed through the materialization and manipulation of one's chakra; thus resulting in the presence of different forms and colors from user to user. Furthermore, even though both techniques are solid manifestations of the user's elemental chakra, he or she enjoy the freedom to move about the interior of the constructs and to release ninjutsu from within the techniques without fear of interruption from the ninjutsu's own form. However, despite the many like traits between the two ninjutsu, there are also a multitude of differences. The most noticeable of these is the overall appearance of Shinatobe: a towering humanoid garbed in robes befitting a monk. Its face is shrouded from view by the presence of a Tengu mask, and more often than not, it is carrying a number of chakra-based sword its hands. It is noted that the number of arms is a variable subject to change at the slightest whim of the user, as with just a thought the user can manifest additional arms. Thus far, a maximum of six arms have been seen. Lastly, a pair of "angelic" wings grow from its back and actually possess the ability to provide true and sustained flight to the user. It is to be noted that Shinatobe is not limited to this form, as it can easily be manifested in lesser means. However, unlike its related technique, this does not entail the spontaneous conjuration of ribs or sinew-lacking limbs as the situation dictates. Instead, Shinatobe, regardless of the situation, appears in it's "full" form, though it can be scaled down or magnified to various sizes to suit the engagement. For example, a need for swift and immediate defense would be met with the manifestation of a hazy "cloak" about the user in the rough appearance of Shinatobe's "full" form. On the other hand, when a situation calls for large-scale devastation, Shinatobe's form can be magnified several times over to the point where it looms over most structures with relative ease. On another note, Shinatobe has demonstrated immense durability and is an exceedingly effective form of protection. In fact, it has been shown to be able to withstand the devastating effects of the Kōjin Clan's Flare Release with minimal trouble. However, the user himself or herself is still vulnerable to a number of factors both inside and outside the "safety" of the construct. To name a few, the manipulation of the earth, water, or air upon which the user stands, auditory , and overwhelming lights/sounds can prove effective against one wielding Shinatobe. Influence *Shinatobe is a Japanese goddess of wind, often associated with Shinatsuhiko. Trivia *As Kosuke Uchiha is the sole Uchiha whose Shinatobe has been seen thus far, the above information regarding appearance and capabilities pertain to his particular manifestation. *The color of Kosuke's Shinatobe is a bluish-green. Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Zephyr Release